I Think That Possibly Maybe I've Fallen For You
by i heart boness
Summary: not a song fic, i just thought that the title fit it. maybe. Couples: Will/Emma and Rachel/Finn eventually. i hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys his is my first glee fic****ཀ ****Its dedicated to my friend hayleyy because shes awesome haha and I'm talking to her as I write this so.... like I said this is my first ever glee fanfiction but I've read a lot of them so I kinda have an idea on what to write about and what u guys seem to like :) k so the paring is emma and will, and also eventual finn and rachel :D upon hayley's request haha soo here it goes :) O maybe slight slight slight spoilers :)**

**Chapter 1:**

I'm not sure when it started, but I knew I was falling for Will. I began to wonder why I even tried, he did have a baby on the way, after all, and a wife, who I'm not sure he was completely in love with. He deserved so much _better_ than her. He deserves someone who loves him for who he is, not the salary he gets. Who am I kidding, he could never love a germ-a-phobic like me. I'm a freak, and it looks like I'm going to be stuck with Ken Tanaka for the rest of my life. Lucky me. I sit silently at the table, waiting for Will to say something.

"Hey Em, whats wrong? You're not acting like yourself today." He asked kindly. So I begin to tell him what I was just thinking about. Well, _some_ of what I was thinking, anyway.

"I don't think I can marry a man I don't love. I mean sure, Ken's a good guy. He's kind, and caring, and he cares about _me_, unlike a lot of the other men I have dated. But I don't love him. And I don't think I can go through with this"I explained to Will. He probably thinks I'm a terrible person, leading Ken on like that.

"Then don't marry him, Emཀ You deserve so much more than that."

"What am I supposed to do, Will? I don't want to spend the rest of my life aloneཀ Ken is the first man who actually cared about me, and wanted what's best for meཀ"

"But... I care about you...." Will said, in such a low whisper it was barely audible. I'm not even sure that he said it, maybe I was just imagining things, again. I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Wh-what?"I ask, still not believing what he just said.

"I said I care about you. You're beautiful, kind, smart, and you really care about these kids. I don't know how Ken got so lucky, and I got stuck with a wife who lies to me about having a kid, and I want a divorce but she says she'll never lie again, and she'll get more hours at Sheets-n-Things, but I don't think I can continue living like thisཀ I'm sorry em, I shouldn't be telling you all of this... I should probably go... I'm sorry." Will said wiping a tear off his cheek and leaving the room.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short its just chapter one****ཀ ****More coming.. If u want me to continue****ཀ ****Please leave me a revieww****ཀཀ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys****ཀ ****I don't really know if you like this story because I only got one review.** **So, if you think it's a terrible idea and it should stop, let me know. Thanks :) heres chapter two.**

**WILL POV**

What is my problem?ཀ I tell Emma I love her, and then I just walk out on herཀ I'm such an idiotཀ I know how fragile she is, and I also know that whatever relationship was forming is most definitely over now. Assuming she wanted to start one, anyway. I am such a coward. I begin to turn and walk back to the teachers room, when I see Ken talking to Emma. I shouldn't have interfered with their relationship. Ken was madly in love and I knew it... but I also knew Emma wasn't. Maybe I did whats right.

**EMMA POV**

I silently begin to cry in the teachers lounge until I hear heavy footsteps at the door. Ken walks in the room and I sigh, knowing that I will have to tell him. I hastily wipe my tears away and I plaster a pathetic excuse for a smile on my face. "Hey Eminem" he states joyfully. He's an idiot of he doesn't see that I'm crying.

"Hi Ken."

"So I was thinking, maybe do you want to go out on Friday? We could have dinner at this all you can eat buffet and then go see a movie, if you want..."

"Ken, I-I'm sorry. But I can't marry you." I say. I instantly regret it as I see his eyes well up with tears.

"It's Schuster, isn't it? I knew this would happen once he got a divorce. Now that he's not taken, its your chance." Ken stated quietly.

"Ken I am really sorry. You really are a great man and I hope we can still be friends but.."

"You know what Emma? Save it for someone who cares." he said through gritted teeth. I begin to cry even more. What did I just do?ཀ I am such a mean person I can not believe I did that to Ken. All he did was love meཀ He doesn't deserve that pain and heartbreak. But I guess its best, he won't feel like a consolation prize anymore... while pondering this I find myself walking down the hall and into my office. I see Rachel Berry sitting across from my desk, reading a pamphlet on bullying.

"Hi Rachel, what can I do for you? You know, if it's the Cheerios or the football players again, you really should see Principal Figgins..." I said. That is my most of the 'gleeks' came to my office.

"Are you ok Miss P? You look really upset." Rachel asks.

"Um, yes I'll be fine. Thank you. But lets not talk about me. What's troubling you?" I ask.

"Have you ever loved someone who was taken? Have you ever felt like every time you get near him you just want to hug him and kiss him? And whenever he talks about his girlfriend you get jealous and want to punch her?" Rachel asks. I am speechless. I never knew I could be so alike with anyone.

"Yes... I have. Who are you talking about?"

"Finn Hudson. You know he's not the father of Quinn's baby? Everyone knows in Glee. Everyone but him, of course. And who are _you_ talking about?"

"That is none of your buisness. And why don't you tell him? I know you are close friends, and he deserves to know."

"Ok, thank you Miss Pillsbury. I'll go now..." and with that, she left. I was alone again.

**I hope you liked it****ཀ ****Review****ཀ ****Constructive criticism encouraged and flames allowed. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
